Now You Know Will You Let Me Go?
by tellmeifyou
Summary: Title ChangeGabriella lived with her drunken dad after her mom died. When she turned eighteen, she soon moved to Albuquerque to finish her Senior year. She meets Troy he gets to know her and her past.Will it become more or will her past get it the way TxG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A.N. Ok, at the moment it's 2:03 am. I'm bored out of my mind and don't plan on going to sleep so I'm writing a new story to get my mind off boredom. I know I have a bunch of stories already started but I'm bored and I came up with this idea.**

Summary: Gabriella Montez lived with her drunken dad for a year after her mom died. Then came that fateful day when she turned eighteen, she soon moved to Albuquerque to finish her Senior year of High School. There she meets Troy, the basketball boy, could he be her savior or her worst nightmare?

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I had barely survived that year, I still had scars from the way he hurt me. My father was a careless drunk. My mother, Maria Montez, had been killed in a horrible car crash. No survivors. I was left to live with my father until I was eighteen. He could've killed me, but he did far worse, he _didn't_ kill me. It would've been so much easier, and it would've caused way less pain, but none the less he would hurt me, but never enough to kill.

By the day I turned eighteen at 11:04 AM I was already packed with a plane ticket and all. I was going to Albuquerque, New Mexico, the place my mother had grown up. Although my Grandmother had died five years ago, it was still a place filled with fond memories of both my mother and hers.

"Calling flight 29B." I heard my flight being announced. Today was the day, I was finally free, from not only my abusive father, but of the place that haunted my every waking moment, the street corner on which my mother had died on site. She had no chance to survive, by the time I found out, she had been dead for ten long hours. No one had come fast enough, her life was over just like that.

I tightened my hand which lay on the strap of my backpack. I stood and walked over to my gate, today was the day. I'm finally leaving this life behind...

The first day at East High

I stared up at the large building that lay in front of me. My hit the lock button for my car on my key chain. I had a nice car, it was an Infinity. I now lived in a rather large apartment, but an apartment none the less. Though some teenagers would find it stupid, it was heaven on earth for me. Just being away from Chicago and my dad made me feel more at home than ever.

I made my way across the crowded parking lot, which was now filled with many teens talking to various others. They could each easily be categorized by their attire or what they were talking about. There was a group of cheerleaders, obviously given away by their skirts, in school colors, which were at least two inches too short in my opinion.

Then came the jocks, greeting the cheerleaders and them melting at their smiles. They of course were milking it, taking in any attention thrown at them.

Of course there were the punks and skaters, mostly dresses in black, or other dark shades. What I found rather disturbing is the men as well wore dark black eyeliner, too much of it if you ask me.

Then there was my usual group, the nerds. Many of them talking about Math or Science, a tad bit too eagerly. I, of course fit into this group, being smart. But I enjoy talking about other things more than school work at times, which could not be done when you fit into that category.

Those are the main groups although there are always some new additions when you come to a new place. There are always little divisions inside of the larger groups as well, though. Sometimes you'll see a drama geek and a computer geek acknowledging the others presence but never anymore than that.

I stepped inside the large building looking at the students that had already filed inside, either getting things out of their lockers or chatting with their friends...or acquaintances. That's what I call it anyway, when you like someone, but you don't know if they like you even as a friend. For me the answer was always no, and even if they tried to be my friend they always failed miserably when they got to know me.

I guess you could say I'm unusual. I'm not the type who's afraid to show people who I am. I'll be shy at first, on occasion, but it never stays that way for long. Some call me weird, I say energetic, friendly, confident (sometimes), and strong. I never let anyone mess with me. I'm never mean about it but if someone starts attacking me, verbally or physically, I'm not afraid to fight back.

I looked down at the schedule I'd gotten from the principal a week before. My homeroom class was with a teacher named Ms. Darbus. Room 324. I looked at the closest classroom door to see the number, it read 319. 'Good,' I thought, 'I'm close.'.

I walked down the hall glancing at each room's number to see where I was. 322...323...324! I finally found the room I'd been looking for.

I turned the knob slowly before pulling slightly and going through the tight space I'd made to enter the room.

"Um, Ms. Darbus?" I asked the blonde lady who had her attention directed to the blackboard, it looked as though she was explaining something to a brunette boy who had a rather confused look on his face. Her head spun around quickly, she looked at me expecting me to say something first.

"I'm Gabriella Montez. I just transferred here." I said.

"Ah, yes. Welcome to East High." She said and waved her arms dramatically. I found out then and there I was always going to have an interesting start to the day.

"Thanks. Anywhere?" I asked, referring to the seating. She nodded and turned back to the boy. The room was crowded with many desks, most of which were occupied. I spotted a desk in the last row, I attached my backpack to the back off my seat.

The bell eventually rang, after what seemed like hours, though it must have only been moments to rest of the teens. Just as the loud ring came a boy who looked my age with shaggy dirty blonde hair rushed into the room, panting. His eyes were one of the first things I noticed, piercingly blue, almost turquoise in my opinion.

"Sorry...Ms. Darbus...car..." she cut him off mid sentence, "Yes, Bolton. Just find a seat." He nodded and slid into a desk in the second row. A bushy haired guy next to him nodded at him in greeting, he returned it, but added a smile.

At that moment, I actually wanted to know more about this guy. For once, I actually took interest in finding out more about a guy rather than a guy in me. I got asked out constantly, but dumped just as quickly once they saw past the pretty face...

**OK! That was the first chapter! Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I decided to join the Scholastic Decathlon team again. Even though I didn't always want to talk about Science and Math like most of the other members, at least I would make some friends.

By Thursday, I had already been categorized as a nerd. Sad, I know. It's not about who you are, or your personality though, it's only about what you do at school. People don't bother getting to know you, to them it's just a waste of their time.

That afternoon I decided to do something I hadn't done in six years: play basketball. I know it may sound crazy considering I have a very large hatred for jocks, but I do enjoying playing. I used to do it all the time with my dad...but then he started drinking, and you know what happens from there.

I turned yet another corner through another hallway finally finding the gym. The doors right in front of me, waiting to be opened. 'You shouldn't stop doing something you love just because it brings back some memories of a bad person.' I thought to myself. I pushed the swinging door lightly with my right hand. It wasn't a heavy door so it opened rather easily.

I noticed a basketball in the corner of the gym, I walked over picking up the ball and dropping my bag carelessly onto the floor. I took the ball and went to the two point line. I figured I'd warm up first, see if I still had it.

_Swish!_ It went in, just as I had expected. I'd always been good at it, it just came naturally to me. I backed up a little and went to shoot once again. It hit the backboard but eventually made it in to the hoop after some circling around the rim.

"Not too bad. You could use some competition." I heard a man's voice say from behind me. I turned around to see none other than the boy I'd been dying to know more about. The boy I'd wanted to ask about, but knowing that the conversation could never change from Advanced Chemistry.

"I guess, you play?" I asked trying my hardest not to sound too eager.

"Captain of the team, so I guess you could say that I play." He said with a smile, I laughed a little.

"Gabriella Montez." I said introducing myself.

"Troy Bolton." He said doing the same.

Troy's P.O.V.

"So, from what I've heard you're pretty much an Einstienette. Who knew you could play basketball." I said, finally starting a conversation with her, like I've been dying to the last three days.

I looked over at her, she was staring at her shoes, tears were brimming her eyes. I'd never been more confused than I was right then.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Are you ok?" I asked, getting rather nervous. I was never one to be fond of tears, of my own, or others.

"It's ok. I'm fine. You wanna play?" Gabriella asked, apparently trying to lighten the mood.

"You're on Montez!" I said and smiled broadly at her.

30 minutes later...

"Ok, how did you do that?!" I asked surprised at her ability.

"The upside to being small!" she said and smiled at me. Just that one smile made my heart skip a beat, my stomach churn.

"I can't believe you, of all people, can play basketball!" I said.

"Actually this is the first time I've played in six years." She said, now that shocked me even more.

"Are you serious? I can't believe you can remember everything, and also how did you know all that stuff when you were only about twelve years old?" I asked curiously.

"My dad..." she said trailing off with her eyes now fixated on her shoes.

"Um, ok." I said sensing she was uncomfortable on the subject, though I didn't know why.

"So, why did you move here?" I said, trying my hardest to lighten things up again. My attempt however made things far worse.

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it. I'll see you later Troy." She said and I watched Gabriella disappear through the doors that led out to the parking lot.

Of course I soon followed watching her as she struggled to get her car started. I watched as she turned the key several times.

"God damn it!" she screamed and her tears started to flow slowly down her cheeks. I made my way out the doors towards her crying figure.

"Hey there. I can give you a ride. I'm in no hurry, trust me I'd prefer to be late." I said sarcastically and she smiled at my last comment.

"I don't want to do this to you, but I literally have no other options." She said.

"It's no big deal. I would have to go home to my thirteen year old sister anyway, she has a date tonight...I'd rather not go home at all. It's pretty terrifying when she's picking out her clothes. Let's just say by the time she's ready half her wardrobe is on the floor." I said jokingly. She laughed, it was a weak laugh, but still I'd gotten her to laugh. That was a start.

"So where do you live?" I asked her as we both climbed into my car.

"Uh, Waterside Dr. It's the apartment complex. I know it sounds weird, but if you knew the story, you would understand." She said, I nodded.

"Feel like explaining?" I asked as I turned the key and the engine started.

"Maybe another time, Troy." She said and turned her head to face the window. I smiled, not wanting to push her too far. I didn't want her to hate me when we'd only just met.

I pulled into the large parking lot in front of the Waterside apartment complex. She looked away from the window for the first time.

"Thanks for the ride and the basketball. It was fun." She started to get out of the car but I grabbed her arm before she moved.

"I was wondering if you tutor? I really have to get my grades up if I want to get a sports scholarship considering you have to be on a team to get one. Since you have to be getting a C average to stay on the team I need some serious help." I said pleadingly.

"What subject?" she asked glancing over at me.

"Math." I said still looking at her, studying her facial features. She had distinguished cheekbones, and beautiful brown eyes. She was downright gorgeous and it wouldn't be long until every guy at school was all over her.

"That's pretty easy for me. I guess I could help you." She said simply.

"Thank you so much! When is the next time we can meet? I need it as soon as possible." I said.

"Now." She said and shrugged.

"Really? Would your parents mind?" I asked, I thought I saw sadness in her eyes, but once I'd blinked it was gone.

"My parents...aren't here." She said.

"Um...ok." I said, utterly confused now.

"Come on, we can do it now." She said and we both got out of the car, once I'd turned off the engine.

She led me into the building and to the closest elevator to us in the lobby. She pressed floor 3.

"So, where are your parents? Would they mind, ya know, if they knew I was here?" I asked, I didn't want to get on her parents bad side either.

"My dad's in Chicago and probably doesn't even know I'm gone and my mom's dead. Does that answer your questions?" she asked, there was attitude in her voice, but I couldn't blame her.

"What do you mean 'doesn't know I'm gone'?" I asked.

"I've never told this to...well, anyone, so feel honored: my dad, he's an alcoholic. He used to hurt me so when I turned eighteen I came here. This is where my mom grew up." She said. I felt guilt and sorrow rush through my body.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know, you could have him arrested you know. For abuse. How badly did he hurt you? Are you seriously injured?" the questions just started subconsciously pouring out of my mouth.

"Troy! Calm down. I just have a few scars, bruises, I only went to the hospital once. I'm really fine. I don't want to have him arrested, it's his life and I don't want to get involved. He can do what he wants to now. I'm not his anymore." She said, the sorrow still hadn't left my body.

"I'm really, really, sorry and I'm sorry I was bothering you about it." I said sincerely.

"It's fine, I guess. I should've known my past would come up somehow." She said.

"Still." I said.

"It's ok. I'm not one to hold a grudge." She said and laughed a little, the elevator doors open and she led me to a door that had the number 124 on it. She pulled out a key chain with only two lonely keys on it.

Gabriella opened the door to reveal a fairly large space. It had a kitchen with a dishwasher, small refrigerator, and a microwave. The living space had a plasma screen TV in a cabinet, with a small leather couch facing it.

"It's nice." I said looking around.

"Thanks, it may not seem like much, but trust me after living with him it's like heaven." She said collapsing onto the couch. I smiled at her, she smiled right on back.

"Ok, just let me grab my book, do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked, I shook my head no.

"All right." She said pulling her book out of her medium sized backpack which was slightly overfilled.

Two hours later...

"So you divide by two and solve for X?" I asked, she nodded, "You finally got it!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Yep, took me long enough!" I joked, she laughed but was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I excused myself and took the call.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Troy! Where have you been?! You were supposed to be back hours ago!" my mother screamed into the phone.

"Calm down, mom. I was just getting some tutoring done for Math class. I have to bring my grade up if I want to stay on the team." I said calming her down slightly.

"Well, who's your tutor? Are you paying them?" she asked.

"Gabriella Montez. She's new at East High, but she's really smart. And no I'm not." I said, responding to her many questions.

"Ok, well get home soon, actually, why don't you invite her over for dinner. That would be great! Then we'll get to meet her and then Jack will pay her. Obviously he will since he's so afraid of losing his star wildcat!" she said with a laugh.

"All right mom. I'll be home soon, I'll see if she wants to. Bye." I said flipping my phone shut.

"Hey Gabriella?" I asked her, getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"My parents were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight? If you're free and all." I said, secretly praying she would say yes.

"Troy, I have no family as I've clearly stated, I just moved here, so that equals no friends. I'm definitely free." She said jokingly and laughed a little. I smiled at her, "So is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yes, that's a yes." She said and smiled at me which gave me the chills. 'Who knows what this dinner might hold?' I thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Troy's P.O.V.

"I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but how could you afford that apartment and everything?" I asked her. We were currently in my car, on the highway.

"My mom left me money, a lot of money. She knew about the abuse, she wanted me to be able to take care of myself." Gabriella said, rather quietly.

"Oh. Sorry, to bring it up again." I said, getting off exit 46. I could tell she was looking at me, which I didn't really mind. It was better than when she wouldn't take her eyes away from the window.

I turned down Cherry street and onto Austin Drive. **(A.N. I'm making these streets up.)**

"Ok, praying my sister is gone!" I said as we enter the driveway. Gabriella laughed, I turned to her and smiled. To my surprise she smiled back.

"All right. Let's go and if my sister's still here, try to avoid eye contact." I said, dead serious. She giggled a little before we had come to the front door. My house is large, not too big, but big none the less.

I stuck my key into the slot and turned in it one swift motion. I pushed the door open motioned for Gabriella to enter. She looked around and smiled when her eyes landed on a picture. It was a picture of Anna and me.

"Troy! Thank god you're here!! I need your help! I don't know what to wear!!" Anna shrieked from behind me. I sighed, I knew it was her. She was using her signature scream.

"Anne, I'm a little busy here." I said, referring to Gabriella.

"Oohh! Did you finally bring home a girlfriend?!" she squealed.

"No, and for the fifth time I don't _have_ a girlfriend. This is Gabriella, she's tutoring me in Math." I said. I looked to Anna, I knew she was scheming from the look on her face.

"Anna, we talked about this. Remember, we don't interrogate my friends." I said sternly.

"Gabriella! I know, we haven't even met or anything but PLEASE! I need to find the perfect outfit! My brother's not going to help me, please I'll get down on my knees if I have to." Anna said pleadingly.

"Sure! I love doing this stuff! Do you mind, Troy?" she asked, but before I could answer Anna had dragged her up the stairs.

Anna's P.O.V.

"Thank you soooo much! I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm in panic mode here!" I said to Gabriella. She was very pretty, dark brown hair in curls, with brown eyes. Her figure was petite, we were about the same size.

"It's ok! I've never gotten to do this stuff with my friends! But, trust me, I can help. Where's your closet?" she asked. I officially loved her, not only for helping me, but at that point I knew she wasn't stuck-up.

"It's right here." I said point to the open door of my walk in closet. Clothes were everywhere.

"Ok, do you have a pair of shoes you love?" she asked, I was confused but did what I was told. I gave her the shoes.

"These are perfect! Ok, now..." she started, shuffling through the rack of dresses. She came upon a white and yellow striped mini dress (pic in profile).

"Ok, try this on and tell me if you like it!" she said and pushed me into the bathroom along with the clothes. I slid the dress on, it was fitted and short, I looked _so_ hot! The shoes made it though, they had a three inch heel, they were white and strappy, on the back strap, that went around my ankle was a yellow flower that matched the dress.

I ran out of the bathroom and hugged her. She was taken by surprise but hugged back slightly, "I officially adore you, and I hope you're free next Saturday because I am FORCING you to come and help me again! This is _perfect_!" I said referring to the outfit.

"Actually, I have a lot of clothes that don't fit me anymore, there's a lot of mini dresses, skirts, I have this one pairs of GORGEOUS Prada shoes..." she couldn't get out another words before I screamed in happiness.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked, she was going to give me Prada shoes, I couldn't even grasp the concept...it was too wonderful.

"Yeah, I ordered them a month ago, I got a six ½ instead of 7 ½." She said.

"How did you know that was my size? Oh my gosh! This is the best day of my life!" I screamed. I heard running coming from the steps.

"Ok, who's dead?!" my brother asked panicking.

"No one. But I might faint. She's gonna give me Prada shoes!!!!" I said and hugged her tightly.

"That explains the blood curdling scream." He said and leaned himself up against my door frame.

"I'll give them to you under one condition." She started, I was nervous, I wanted those shoes _so_ badly.

"You have to spill about the date! You leave anything out you DIE!" she said and we giggled excitedly. Not only about the date, but I thought I was going to have to do something stupid for her, like become a slave for week, so I was happy.

I looked over at my brother who was just staring at us.

"I shouldn't have come up here." He said referring to us screaming. He began to turn to go downstairs but was stopped, "Troy! You haven't complimented your sister on how fabulous she looks!" Gabriella said. Troy smiled, "You look good Anns." He said still smiling.

"Much better." Gabriella said.

"Come on Gabriella. Let's go downstairs, I don't want to be here the next time she screams." Troy said. Gabriella giggled a little, "Fine, but can I answer the door when he comes? I want to see the look on his face when he see her!" she said giving my brother puppy eyes. He looked at her and immediately caved, "Yes. God! I met you today and you already know my weak spot!" he said jokingly.

"I'm good at that. Now Anna, when he comes in walk down the stairs slowly so he can catch his breath before you say something." Gabriella said.

"Officially you watch too many chick flicks, I vow to change that. Maybe we could watch a movie later?" Troy asked her.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a perfect entrance, and yes, I'd like that." She said, I smiled at the potential couple.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam's (Anna's BF) P.O.V.

I ran my hand through my hair one last time before ringing the doorbell. No matter how many dates we went on, the nervousness before each never goes away. It was only seconds before a girl came to the door, she looked much older than Anna and I.

"Hey, Anna will be down in a sec, it's Adam right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" I answered.

"Gabriella." She said a stuck out her hand for me to shake. Before I could I saw Anna looking stunning walking down the stairs. Everything else seemed to disappear when I saw her.

"An..Anna, you look amazing." I stuttered.

"Thanks, and Troy don't forget you owe Gabi twenty bucks." Anna said, she sensed my confusion.

"They made a bet, don't ask." She said and smiled at me.

"Shall we go?" I asked and offered my arm to her, she smiled and accepted.

"Bye Troy, and Gabriella, thanks again." She called as we walked out the door.

"So where are we going?" she asked, I smiled, and for once, she was the one confused.

"It's a surprise." I said. She giggled.

"You know I hate surprises, why must you torture me?" she begged.

"Yeah, well it's a good surprise." I said and I could feel her eyes on me.

"So, was that like a lost long sister?" I asked her as I led her down the sidewalk. She laughed.

"No, that was Gabriella. She's tutoring my brother, but he likes her. It's pretty obvious." She said, I looked at her.

"Did I mention you look amazing?" I asked, she laughed once again. I love her laugh.

"Maybe once or twice."

"Just making sure." I said and smiled at her, she grinned back at me...

Meanwhile...

**Hey! You'll find out what's goin' on with Troy and Gabriella next, along with Adam's surprise for Anna! R&R! Love ya!**


	5. Important!

**Hey! Read this note! Ok, I will give you all a chapter before I go, but I'm leaving today for a two day trip. I'll try to update while I'm there but I'm making no promises. I will write like crazy when I get back! Thanks and don't abandon me, the trip is only two days! lol**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey! If u didn't read the note under 5 I'm going to be away for two days, I might be able to update, might not. Don't abandon this story or any of my others! Keep reading and review!**

Anna's P.O.V.

"Why are we here again?" Troy asked me, as we walked into the large lobby of the apartment complex.

"Because, _I _ have to tell her about the date and _she_ is going to give me some of her old stuff." I said.

"Okay then." He said, we entered the elevator, Troy pushed floor 3.

"How did you know she's on 3?" I asked.

"Do you not remember why you even met her?" Troy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, please tell me you remember the room number too." I said looking fearfully at the many doors crowding the hallway.

"Normally I would pretend I don't remember, but I really don't want to hear you scream." He said.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically. Troy led me to room 124 he knocked lightly. The door swung open, Gabriella was wearing dark blue jeans and an American Eagle deep V-neck sweater. A black lace camisole was underneath.

"Hey! Come on in. Troy there's food in the kitchen and sodas in the refrigerator if you want some. Come on Anna I'll show you my closet." Gabriella said, she dragged me into what looked like a bedroom.

"Ok, that wall is stuff I don't want, that wall is stuff I have but don't have room for, this wall is stuff you can only borrow, and the shoes on that side are available the other only for borrowing purposes." She said.

"You are officially the most organized teenager I know." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much. Now look around a bit and pick up anything you like. Even if I still use it you can borrow it, I don't care." She said and smiled.

"Not that I didn't love you before, but it has come up a level! You're the best!" I shrieked. She laughed at me.

"Oh and the shoes that I told you about are on the bed. I'll be right back, I'm going to check on your brother and don't forget our deal. I want to know what happened on that date!" she smiled and I laughed.

She left the room and I started going through the wall of stuff she didn't want. By the time I was finished with that wall, it barely had any items left. I sighed happily.

Gabriella re-entered the room with a coke in hand, "Well you were busy, weren't you?" she said and laughed, "I'll get you some bags to put this stuff in."

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Anna was so sweet, not only that, but she was helping me clean out my closet! I didn't want pretty much half the stuff so it was good to have someone take it who would use it. I entered the living room to see Troy flipping through the channels.

"Hey, would you mind helping me get some bags for your sister?" I asked, rather smiley in my opinion.

"How much stuff is she taking?! Sorry about her, she can get a little out-of-control." Troy said.

"It's good for me, she's like a little sister I give my stuff to. Plus, I don't want any of it, so it's great if someone will actually wear it." I said simply.

"Okay, well now all she has to do is put an addition on the house so it can fit everything." He said jokingly.

"Be nice, she's a teenage girl, you can't deprive her of the thing she needs most: clothes!" I said. He smiled at me.

"She likes you, ya know. Not even just because of the clothes and the shoes or whatever, she really likes you." He said sincerely.

"I'm glad. I need someone to talk to about things other than Advanced Calculus. It really gets boring after you already had to listen to it in class." I said and smiled up at him.

"You do realize you're eighteen and she's thirteen right?" he asked.

"Age shouldn't matter. I don't give a damn how old she is. Anna is a cool person, that's what's important. You should know this, you being her brother." I said with a laugh.

"I guess you're right." He said and took some of the empty shopping bags for Anna.

Anna's P.O.V.

"Oh good! I needed bags!" I said as Gabriella and Troy walked into the room carrying many empty bags.

"Holy shit Anna! Please tell me you're not taking _all_ of that." Troy said staring at the huge pile of clothes on the bed.

"Oh come on Troy! She doesn't want it anymore! I needed to go shopping for Saturday anyway, so this is a lot cheaper. Mom was probably going to send you so technically it would have been your money so I suggest you thank her." I said referring to Gabriella.

"Thank you, but still Anns how many things are you taking?!" he asked.

"Almost everything she doesn't want." I said simply.

"Oh and Anna, you know that dress you're going to wear on Saturday?" Gabriella asked me. I nodded for her to continue, "I have _the_ perfect shoes to go with! I still want them, but you can totally borrow them!" she said. I shrieked, "Awesome!"

Troy collapsed onto the bed, "Why me?" he asked no one.

"Ok, now with the high heeled shoes, you need to use paper bags, otherwise they rip. Don't put too many shoes in at once because they weigh more. Clothes you can pretty much put in as much as you possibly can." Gabriella said, ignoring Troy.

"Got it! You're good at this. It's like a science." I said jokingly.

"My best subject!" she joked back. We both laughed, we'd already become close in just a matter of days.

**Hey, in the next chapter Anna will have a flashback on her date and Troy will have a flashback on their movie hanging out thingy, lol. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Troy's P.O.V.

"I still can't believe we got everything to fit in the car." I said to Anna who rode next to me in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, well we used the back seat _and_ the trunk, so you would think it could fit." Anna said.

"Still. Did you thank her like a million times, because this is like half her wardrobe." I said.

"You _so_ like her, and yes I did thank her." She said, I blushed but quickly returned, "Shut up Anna. She doesn't even like me, she's just my tutor and apparently your new mall." I said.

"Ok, now that was just mean and you_ do_ like her. She totally likes you back!" she shrieked.

"I'm not even gonna fight with you." I said...

Adam's P.O.V.

I decided to go over to Anna's, she was probably just as bored as I was. I knocked on her door, her mother opened it.

"Hi Adam, Anna should be home in ten minutes. Come on in." She said and ushered me into the house.

"Apparently Troy's 'friend' is giving Anna some of her old clothes, you know Anna won't turn clothes down." She said with a laugh. I smiled she was so nice, at least for a mother to her daughter's boyfriend.

"Hey mom! We're home!" Troy called into the house. I got up from my place on the couch.

"Hey Anna. Where were you?" I asked as I approached her.

"She was at the mall." Troy replied.

"I was not! And that's rude to say, considering you like her!" Anna said to Troy. I looked at her confused.

"I was at Gabriella's house, she had some clothes she didn't want anymore. Would you mind helping getting some of the bags?" she asked me.

"No problem." I said and gave her a quick kiss, Troy interrupted it of course, "Ok, I don't mind you guys going out, and I don't mind Adam, but PLEASE I _really_ don't want to watch you make out!"

"Shut up Troy!" Anna said and playfully kicked his leg.

"All right! Let's get these bags." I said and guiding Anna out the door. I saw the girl that had introduced herself before our date.

"Gabi! What are you doing here?!" Anna squealed.

"Hey Anna. Troy left his wallet, which I figured he would need." Gabriella said tossing it over to Troy.

"Oh, hey Adam." She said, I waved in return.

"Now that you're here, you want to play some basketball?" Troy asked her.

"Woah! You play basketball!?" Anna asked, just as shocked as me.

"Yes, she does, and well." Troy said.

"No offense or anything but I didn't think that _you_ would play basketball." I said, Anna smacked my chest.

"Adding no offense didn't help, Adam." Anna said to me annoyed.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." I said and kissed her again. Before Troy could interrupt I heard Gabriella say quietly, "Don't interrupt them. They're cute." When we broke apart from yet another mind-blowing kiss, I smiled.

"Thank Gabriella later." I whispered into Anna's ear as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Why?" she asked, turning to face me.

"She got your brother to shut up." I said and she laughed.

"So Gabriella, even though you've already done me like a million favors, will you _please_ play with us?" Anna whined.

"Sure, this'll be fun." She said and walked over to Troy, "What are the teams?" she asked.

"I doubt we'll be able to separate those two." Troy said, referring to us.

"Shut up! They're cute, be happy for your sister!" Gabriella said.

"I am happy for my sister, just sickened by my sister." Troy replied. Anna and I watched, amused by the argument unfolding about us.

"You did not just say that!" Gabriella shouted.

"Oh yes. I did." Troy said.

"You'll pay for that, Bolton!" she shrieked.

"Oh yeah? How?" he asked.

"I can get you kicked off the basketball team, all I have to do is stop tutoring you." She said simply. Anna and I were trying _so_ hard not to burst out laughing.

"You wouldn't."

"I would!" Gabriella replied.

"I will _so_ get you for that, Montez!" Troy shouted and started chasing her.

"Well aren't they...special." Anna said, watching them.

"I was thinking, wacky, but your choice works too." I said and smiled down at her. We turned back to Troy and Gabriella, Troy was just catching up with her. He threw his arms around her waist and lifted her, twirling her as he went **(A.N. Like in HSM 1 in the gym)** Gabriella laughed uncontrollably.

"Put...me...down...Troy..." she managed to get out between laughs. I gave Anna another short kiss, "I think we better separate those two." I said when we broke apart. Anna nodded and took my hand as we walked over.

"Troy, put her down. She does have major control over your life, we both know if you got kicked off the basketball team you would go insane." Anna said sternly. Troy put Gabriella down, but he forgot his arms were around Gabriella's waist.

"Troy, arms." Gabriella said reminding him.

"What...oh..." he trailed off blushing uncontrollably as he quickly removed his arms off her waist.

"So, how about that game?" I asked, trying to diverse the attention from Troy's blushing face.

**A.N. Hey! I'm REALLY sorry I didn't include the date and stuff in this chappy. I promise I WILL fill you in eventually. I'm on my mini vacation at the moment and I will be updating later since I won't be able to tomorrow until night. Please review A LOT! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back from my trip early cuz my dad had to go to some work meeting. Ok, so a lot of people don't like Anna or Anna and Adam, please message me or review on how I can improve that. I like to please my faithful reviewers so tell me what you would like me to change. Also, I was considering having Gabriella's dad come back into the picture, if you want that or don't want that say it in your review! Love ya!**

Chapter 7

Troy's P.O.V.

"See? I told you she could play!" I shouted over to Adam.

"I'll have to make a note of that: Gabriella Montez, my girlfriend's, brother's friend, can play basketball." Adam said sarcastically. I laughed at him, "Wow, Adam. I'll have to make a note that my sister's boyfriend_ can't_ play basketball." I said laughing.

"Troy! Not funny!" Anna whined.

"You've mentioned that on several occasions, Anna." I said.

"I better get going, I've got to find something edible in my refrigerator, that could take awhile." Gabriella said interrupting our sibling rivalry.

"Hey, why don't you stay for dinner? Obviously Adam's staying and I might commit suicide if I have to watch them." I said hopefully.

"Not that I want you to die or anything, but I should go. I don't want to bother you again." She said.

"Woah, woah, woah there. You are _not_ bothering me, you're technically saving my life! Plus we could get some studying in after dinner, I have a math test tomorrow." I said, reassuring her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"For the last time! Yes, I'm positive!" I said with a laugh. She smiled at me, "Ok then."

HSM HSM HSM

Still Troy's P.O.V.

After dinner...

"Ok, I'll get my math book. After seeing your room, and how organized it is, I don't think you'd be too pleased with mine." I said jokingly.

"Hey! That is _so_ not fair! Just because I have a clean room does not give you the right to bother me about it!" she said defending herself.

"Chill! I was just kidding." I said, she rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Oh, come on! I get enough of that from my sister! Don't pout." I said. She continued pouting, but looked away from me.

"I have experience with that pout, not easy to say no to." Adam said, about Anna.

"Shut it!" Anna shouted. Adam put his arm around Anna's shoulder which calmed her down. Gabriella was wearing the same face, the pout never seemed to disappear. I watched her for a few minutes before I couldn't take her sad face anymore, "Ok! Fine! You can see my extremely messy room!" I shouted. She threw her arms around my shoulders, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked repeatedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, let go of me so we can study." I said sternly. I didn't want it to show, but I was actually enjoying her hug. It felt good to have her arms around me. **(A/N Lovely Troyella corniness!)**

Her arms quickly retracted from their position around my shoulders. I thought I saw her cheeks go pink, but as soon as I had blinked it disappeared.

I started up the stairs, not looking back, for I could feel my cheeks getting rather warm. I was walking down the hall, you could barely tell she was behind me, for you couldn't hear her footsteps. I knew she was light, considering I picked her up earlier, but it was still strange not hearing the footsteps behind me.

"And I introduce you to...**The Mess.** I had it copyrighted." I joked. She giggled a little, looking up at me, then looked around the room. I noticed her eyes stop on a particular picture, it was of me giving Anna a piggyback ride, it was taken about a year back, so I was a junior in High School. Gabriella started walking towards it, stepping over mounds of dirty clothes.

She picked up the small frame, she let out a small smile.

"It must be nice...to have family. Someone who's always there to talk to you." She said sadly, she let a single tear roll down her right cheek.

I cringed at the sight of her crying, "I'm really sorry. It must be really hard, moving to a new place, without anyone with you." I said sincerely.

"It's fine. Sorry to go all sentimental on you. So, why don't you find you're math book." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not your fault, I don't know what I'd do without _my _family. Even if Anna's a pain in the ass sometimes." I said, with a small laugh. She let out a weak smile. I put one of my hands on her shoulder, "Just so you know, you're always welcome here. I mean Anna adores you, my mom seems to like you, my dad...well I can't really tell. He doesn't show much emotion so I don't even know." I said looking her in the eyes.

"I think you forgot someone." She said. I should've known she would notice, after all she's on that Scholastic smart people thingy.

"I think we're friends, right?" I asked, not wanting to show I wanted more. She'd never like me, and my friends probably wouldn't be too fond of us being together anyway.

"Only if you want us to be." She said.

"Then I guess we're friends." I said, I gave her a smile, and opened my arms as a signal for her to hug me. She smiled up at me and rolled her eyes...but she did hug me, "You have a huge ego, Wildcat." She said as she hugged me.

"That much I know. But this whole Algebra thing, I'm not too fond of." I said with a laugh as she pulled out of the hug.

"You do realize this is the third time I've explained it, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I said coyly. She rolled her beautiful chocolate eyes at me once again.

"Well, it's lucky for you! My dad would freak if I got kicked off the basketball team, so that's score one for you! He'll probably want to ask you to move in by the time I get my next math test back!" I said, laughing. She giggled, smiling strongly up at me this time.

"Ok Wildcat! Take four!" Gabriella said, giggling again. I smiled down at her, I had at least nine inches on her. Part of it was that she was petite, but it was partially because I'm 5"11. I guessed her to be around 5"1 maybe 5"2. **(A.N. I know that's REALLY short for an 18 year old, but I wanted Troy to be waaayyy taller than her so that's what I came up with.)**

I took my math book off my extremely messy desk. There were papers scattered all over it, and plenty of short pencils that had been sharpened too many times.

"Ok, let's go." I said nodding my head in my door's direction. I began to back out of the room but stopped when I saw she wasn't moving. Her eyes were fixated on the bulletin board my mom forced me to put up.

"What?" I asked, rather confused as to what she was looking at. She pulled the pushpin out a took the picture. I still hadn't seen which she'd taken so I went behind her. I looked over her shoulder. She was holding a picture of Anna at six years old, I was holding her small body up to the basketball hoop.

"Can I have this?" she asked, that question confused the hell out of me.

"Um, sure, but may I ask why?" I asked.

"It just reminds me of this picture I had. My dad ripped it, when he was drunk. It looked kind of like this, except it was my dad holding me up, when he hadn't started drinking." She said, staring down at the picture. Now it made sense.

"Oh. Yeah, go ahead, take it. It's probably a good memory." I said, I felt rather sick thinking about that. I couldn't even imagine how bad it would be if my dad did that.

"Thanks Troy. It really means a lot to me. Sorry about taking it from you." She said, finally looking up at me.

"It's fine. If I were you I would want it too." I said sincerely. She nodded and gave me a weak smile...

After studying for Troy's math test...** (A.N. Sorry I didn't include the studying, I don't know that much about algebra! LOL!)**

"Ok, this is good! I probably won't fail now." I said jokingly.

"You better not fail! We've been at this for two hours!" she shouted. I laughed, "Kidding! No worries, I swear I won't fail." I said, and gave her a genuine smile.

"Good." She said sternly. I was still smiling as I looked into her deep brown eyes. I could drown in them. She seemed more beautiful then than ever, which before I thought was impossible.

"Maybe we should go see if Adam's still here. If you want I'll walk down first, so you don't have to see them making out." She said, looking serious, but for some reason I could see past her amazing acting.

"Don't even joke about that!" I shouted playfully. She laughed at me.

"Who says I was joking? I mean, you _did_ see them earlier, right?" she asked, smiling broadly.

"Ok! Stop! Disturbing mental image!" I shouted. She laughed at my excruciating pain. It was purely disgusting to think about.

"Come on. I'll check for you." She said pulling me by the arm with her out of the room. She peered down the steps. She looked away quickly, "Ok! Yeah, I think I'll go down first, I'll call you when it's safe." She said looking rather disgusted herself.

"Was it mentally scarring?" I asked seriously. She nodded vigorously. Gabi turned and walked down the stairs, the disturbed look never leaving her face.

I faintly heard the conversation:

_Gabriella: Not to break up this little love fest, but your brother's afraid of even coming down the stairs!_

_Anna: Well, it's better you interrupted us...it would NOT have been pretty if dad had seen!_

_Adam: Yeah, I'd rather not be on the Most Wanted list._

I heard Gabriella laugh before calling up the stairs to me, "Troy! It's safe to come down now."

I came down the stairs slowly, "Ok, never again am I having friends over when Adam is here. She is now mentally scarred for life!" I shouted, referring to Gabriella.

"Yeah...I'm really sorry about that..." Anna trailed off.

"It's fine Anna, but please, don't do that again. I don't want another frightening image like this one permanently haunting my every waking moment!" Gabriella shouted playfully.

"I think I'm gonna go now." Adam said awkwardly.

"Bye." Anna said sweetly giving him a short goodbye kiss.

"Bye Anns." He said before walking out of the living room and through our front door.

"I think you scared him." Anna said, watching Adam dart out of the room curiously.

"That's what big brothers are for!" I said shoving her shoulder playfully.

"Ha-ha." Anna said sarcastically.

"I know. I'm a very funny person, one of my many talents." I said cockily. Anna rolled her eyes at me while Gabriella just laughed at us.

"What?" I asked, referring to her laughter.

"It's just the way you two argue. It's funny. I mean how many brothers are _afraid_ to see they're sister kiss someone, most old brothers get all protective and shit. You just have a really strange relationship." She said and giggled a little once she had finished talking.

"Oh you did _not_ just say I was scared!" I shouted.

"Oh! I did!" she said, smirking. I stood up and approached her slowly. One of my techniques I made for Anna is you approach slowly and let their fear grow. It usually works on Anna, she's pretty easy to freak out.

"You are so dead, Montez!" I shouted. She slipped in-between the plant next to her and me. She started to run, but I caught on quickly. Gabriella didn't get far before I grabbed her and slung her over my shoulder. She was laughing uncontrollably, "Troy...stop!" she managed to get out. She was slapping my back, but not hard considering she was laughing so hard.

I carried her over to the couch, and set her down. Before she could make a move I started tickling her she was shrieking and giggling, it was hysterical to watch. Her arms were flailing around as she laughed.

When I'd finished tickling I brushed my hands together, feeling I'd gotten my revenge...but that was before she jumped on my back. Luckily she wasn't heavy so it didn't hurt my back.

"Montez!" I shouted as she clung to my shirt, keeping herself on my back. She was giggling once again. I spun around in circles in attempt to get her off, but her grip didn't loosen.

I began laughing as well, just at the fact she was now getting _her_ revenge.

"I'll get off as soon as you give me a piggyback ride to the kitchen, I need my keys." She said, still laughing.

"What are you six?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I just haven't gotten one since I was six!" she huffed as I carried her into the kitchen. Of course we'd both forgotten that Anna had been watching the whole time. She was smiling, I could tell even though I couldn't see her face, considering she was on my back.

I took her over to the island **(A.N. Not the piece of land surrounded completely by water, the kind in the middle of a kitchen)** I leaned down a little so she could reach her keys. She snatched her key chain.

"To the living room!" she ordered, I rolled my eyes but did as she commanded.

"Happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not quite." She said.

"What now?!" I questioned. She tightened her grip on my shirt, "Take me outside." She said.

"Why?" I asked, rather curious now.

"You'll see..." she answered. I resentfully took her to the front door, "Anna! Open this door for me." I called to her. She came through the French doors that led out from the living room.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger. Nice job!" Anna said high-fiving Gabriella.

"Just open the door Anna." I said annoyed. She stepped in front of me and swung the door open. She smirked at me, "Thank you!" I said still rather annoyed at her.

"Ok, now take me to your basketball hoop, and Anna could you pwease pwetty pwease get us a camera?" Gabriella asked using a baby voice.

"After watching this, I'd do anything for ya!" Anna replied with a laugh.

"Thank Anns! Ok, Troy! To the basketball court!" she shouted lightly hitting my shoulder. I could hear Anna snicker from behind me. I rolled my eyes, but then it clicked, I realized what was happening: She wanted a picture like the one with her father. Ok, I was feeling pretty damn stupid at that point. I just let my feet carry us down the path automatically.

"Ok! Got the camera!!" Anna shouted from behind me, running to us.

"Thank you! For this you are _SO_ getting another pair of shoes! Could you grab me that basketball?" Gabriella asked, still on my back. Anna squealed, but grabbed the basketball in the process. I swear that girl will do anything for shoes.

"Here!" Anna shrieked, handing Gabi the ball.

"Thanks! Troy bring me to..." I cut her off, "The basketball hoop?" I asked.

"Yeah, and thanks to you too." She said sincerely.

"No problem." I answered and turned my head to smile at her. She returned the smile gratefully. I began walking again stopping near the base of the hoop.

"Ok, Anna I'll tell you when to take the picture." Gabriella said. She removed her hands hesitantly from my shoulders, I reassured her, "It's fine. I won't let you fall."

"Thanks Troy." She said.

"Sure, now let's get this picture." I said and turned a little to face us towards the camera. I could feel that she had risen the basketball above my head, "Now." She said. I smiled as did she, and I heard the click. She dropped the ball into the hoop, though it wasn't necessary.

I lowered her down until she dropped her feet onto the hard surface. She ran up and hugged me as soon as she was ground-level. I was surprised at first, but put my arms around her as well in a few moments. I smiled, her arms were tight around me. She pulled out first, it was rather disappointing, for some reason, when she let go. I guess I really am falling for her...hard.

Anna winked at me before walking back into the house.

"Thanks Troy...so much, and sorry about the whole ordering you around thing. I just _really_ wanted this picture. It was a good memory, even if it wasn't of a good person. At least the second time around I got to do it with a friend." She said she smiled a little, but looked down at her shoes.

"It's ok and I'm glad you did it with me...and for ordering me around I _will_ get my revenge. After all you _had_ to do it in front of my _sister_." I joked. She laughed at me, "I deserve it anyway." She said with a smile.

"No, you don't. You've been through too much pain for _five_ people, let alone one." I said, meaning every word.

"I guess, but things are finally starting to look up, you know? I've made new friends." She said nudging my arm with her elbow. I smiled down at her. **(A.N. Like in the first HSM when they just sang The Start of Something New and they're outside and the fireworks are starting to go off.)**

"I should probably go home, now. Get out of your hair, thanks again...for the picture and dinner and stuff. I'll see you tomorrow, at school?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you." I said as she got into her car. I stood there smiling as I watched her back out of our driveway. I was there until her car completely disappeared from my view...

At School The Next Day...

Still Troy's P.O.V.** (A.N. Sorry I keep using the same P.O.V. but I still need it to have it make sense.)**

"Score!" I screamed out. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, which, I can't exactly blame them for. I sunk down in my seat, rather embarrassed, but I'd gotten an A on my math test. I had Gabriella to thank for that, though, but I was still excited.

"All right, Bolton, calm down. Class is dismissed." Mrs. Collins said. I ran out of the room, dodging desks as I went.

I wanted to tell Gabi but she wasn't at her locker, unfortunately. I went down to the gym, hoping to blow off some energy. I didn't change, considering I wouldn't be doing anything but free throws. I had as long as I wanted, considering Math was my last class of the day.

'Maybe she already went home...' I thought as I shot the ball into the hoop. I heard the gym doors crash closed, I turned my head quickly to see none other than Gabriella.

"Hey! How'd ya do on the test?!" she asked excitedly.

"Thanks to you, I got an A. I owe you, so just tell me if you ever need anything." I said, I really did owe her. She had helped me a lot, not only in Math, but she'd taught me a lot about life. To appreciate everything, including pain in the ass little sisters.

"Actually, now. I need you to give Anna a ride to my place, I have something for her." She said, I looked at her strangely.

"Ok, you basically already gave her half your wardrobe, what more could you possibly have?!" I asked.

"That's a surprise." She said, with a sly smile...

**A.N. Find out the surprise, and there will be a visitor in this next chapter too! Yay! Oh, and I decided that I'm going to do something **_**really**_** special on how you guys find out about Anna's date and Troy and Gabriella's movie thing. It's important to hear, but you'll only see it when I'm ready to show it at the 'opportune moment' (Captain Jack Sparrow says that in POTC). Ok R&R! Also, everyone should read Just A Click Away, Rocker Dude, and Go Figure! They're some of my favorite stories right now, check out my A.N. at the end of Chapter 2 in Moving, Missing, and the Ex's Revenge to see more of the stories I love more than life itself! lol Love ya lots -Lexi**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm trying to lower the shouting I've put into this fic, (I got a complaint). I'm glad they told me though, I didn't even realize I was doing it until they told me. Thanks and review please!**

Chapter 8

Troy's P.O.V...AGAIN! lol

After school I did as I was told, I drove Anna to Gabi's not at all knowing what the surprise was.

"So, do you have any idea what the surprise could be?" Anna asked me for the forty-seventh time that day.

"Anna, this is the last time I will say, no." I said, losing my patience.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry, I'm just _really_ excited!" she shrieked as we got off the elevator. I rolled my eyes as we walked the short distance down the hall towards room 124. I knocked lightly, it took a moment before Gabriella came to the door. She wore a white tank top with a baby blue fitted sweatshirt over it. Like usual she wore jeans, today's were black.

"Hey, I've got an annoyingly impatient 13 year old girl here for you." I said, pushing Anna forward slightly.

"Hey Troy." She greeted, though her voice was annoyed, probably from my complaint about Anna.

"Come on in." She said, opening the door further. I looked around again, though I'd been here twice.

"Ok, Anna...you know how I said I owed you for yesterday night and the camera and stuff? By the way, Troy you will get your payment later." She said, I smiled a little. Anna nodded for her to keep going.

"Well, I wanted to get you something special, so..." she trailed, adding suspense to the already impatient 13 year old, "Here." She said handing Anna a key. She looked at Gabriella confused.

"You don't catch on quickly do you?" Gabi asked sarcastically.

"No, no not really." Anna said, but _she_ was serious. Gabriella pulled Anna back to the door we'd just entered from.

"It's a key. To this apartment. So you can borrow my stuff. Whenever you want." Gabriella said slowly, breaking down the sentence into small pieces. Anna screamed at the top of her lungs, "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!!!!"** (A.N. Overly ecstatic but I don't care if you don't like it. I'd like if you enjoy my love for fluff, but if you don't...I don't give a damn. Sorry if I sound mean, I'm not trying to...)** She threw her arms around Gabriella jumped as she hugged her. Gabriella looked over to me, "I didn't think the reaction would be _this_ big." She said.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I'm still partially deaf from Anna's bloodcurdling scream!" I said loudly. Anna stopped jumping when she heard me say this.

"You're just mad because I got my surprise first!" Anna said.

"His'll be worth the wait, trust me." Gabriella interrupted. I laughed, "This should be interesting." I said.

"Oh, it will be." Gabi reassured, "But, I need the anticipation to build, so in the mean time, soda?" she asked.

"I'll take a Root Beer and Anna will take a 7up." I said.

"How did you know I was going to ask for 7up?" Anna questioned me.

"I'm your brother." I said simply. Gabriella rolled her eyes before going into her kitchen to get the sodas.

"So, what do you think you're surprise will be?!" Anna asked excitedly.

"I don't know, but since I don't have the impatience of a gnat, like you, I'm not going to scream at the top of my lungs." I said, still rather annoyed about her scream. She rolled her eyes before playfully smacking me on the arm.

There was a knock on the door. "Troy? Could you get that?" Gabi called out to me.

"Sure." I called back. I turned around, opening the door to a man who looked to be in his mid-forties.

"Um, hi, I'm sorry I was looking for Gabriella Montez. I must have the wrong room number." The man said turning to walk away.

"No, she lives here." I called after him. He turned around, "Dear god. She leaves and moves in with her boyfriend." The man said.

"If you're referring to me then you have things _seriously_ turned around. Who are you?" I asked the mysterious man.

"I'm Gabriella's father. Before you slam the door in my face, because I'm sure she's told you about me, please can I just talk to her?" the man, who apparently was Mr. Montez asked.

"After everything you've done to her and everything you put her through, you _actually_ expect her to _talk_ to you?!" I asked, disgusted by this man.

"Look, when she left, I stopped drinking. I know I hurt her, and that's the only reason I'm here. I need to apologize to her, for everything I've done. Even though it might be too late, all I want is to be able to say goodbye to my daughter." Mr. Montez said.

"Brie," I called out, "Someone's here for you." I said never once taking my eyes off the man. I heard her soft footsteps coming towards us.

"Who's...dad." she said happily but once she'd seen who was standing in her doorway her tone changed.

"Gabi, thank god you're ok. Honey, I'm so sorry. When you left I stopped drinking, I should've known this was coming. I've never felt worse about something in my life." He said.

"Well you should, dad!! I still have scars! God damn it! Why are you even here?! Want to tear up more pictures?!" Gabriella screamed, she had burst into tears by her last sentence. I pulled her close to me as she sobbed into my chest. I hated seeing her cry, but it did feel good to be the one to hold her.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I never meant to do those things to you. I love you, and I have something I want to give you." He said, pulling a picture out of his jacket pocket.

He handed her a photo, it had been taped, I immediately knew which it was. It was the photo she said he'd ripped when he was drunk.

Gabriella took the photo from his hand slowly. Her beautiful brown eyes examining the photo, like she'd never seen it before.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, "Thank you. But this really doesn't make up for everything. Do you even remember the things you did? Because I remember them all too well. I want to show you something. Maybe it will trigger your memory." Gabriella said and pulled him into the apartment. She lifted her shirt up, only enough to reveal a nasty bruise and a large scar. I gasped, that made me sick. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with the guy who did that to her.

"Ring a bell?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry." He said, did he have nothing better?! All he could say was flipping 'sorry'?!?

"Is that all you have?! You're looking at your own daughter in pain and you don't have anything else to say?!? It's even worse that you're the one who did it to her!" I shouted, I felt like I needed to protect her.

"I don't know what else I _can_ say! If you were in my position I doubt you could do any better!" he said defensively.

"That's where you're wrong: I wouldn't _be_ in your position. I wouldn't have hurt her." I said sternly.

"I have a feeling you're right about that. I'll leave. Just know I don't love anything more than Gabriella, I can't lose her like I lost Marie. I'm sorry Gabi, I'm _really_ sorry. But I know that doesn't make up for what I've done. I love you, baby, with all my heart. What was you're name?" Mr. Montez asked me.

"Troy, Troy Bolton." I answered, not looking him in the eye.

"Well, Troy, you seem like a good kid. Gabi, All I want is for you to be happy. If me leaving makes you happy, I'll do it. I love you, I want the best for you and Troy, take care of my girl." He said.

"I will." I said, looking him in the eye for the first time.

"Thank you. Goodbye Gabriella, I love you. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask. I'll always be there. I'm not going to make those mistakes again. I'll miss you. Troy, can I speak to you in the hall for a moment?" he asked.

"Uh, ok." I said, not at all knowing what he wanted. I rubbed Gabriella's back comfortingly before I got up from my spot on the couch. I walked over to the door along side of Mr. Montez, he stepped out first as I followed.

"Thank you, for helping Gabriella. I know she hates me, I can't blame her, but I do love her. I don't know what I'm doing when I drink. I haven't had a drop of alcohol since she left. I remember her loving that picture, I just gave her. I still can't believe I ripped it." He said sadly.

"She doesn't hate you. But she's scared...you could do the same things again if she lets you back in her life. Even if you swear not to, there's always a chance. I think you should have something..." I said, pulling the picture we took the night before out of my back pocket.

"She told me, about the picture of you two. She really loved it, so we redid it. As a memory sort of thing. Gabriella, told me about the good times she had with you before you started drinking. This was her favorite..." I said, adding a smile at the end.

"I miss those days. It kills me that I'll probably never see her again, I wish I never did those things. No matter what you think, I really do love her." He said.

"You're not the only one." I muttered softly. I thought he couldn't hear me, but I was wrong.

"Tell her that. You seem like a good guy, someone I'd want for her. She really needs someone to love her, even if I love her with all my heart, which I do...she needs someone who won't hurt her like I did. It doesn't seem like you would." He said.

"I could never hurt her." I said, meaning it.

"Thank you. Please take care of her, tell her I love her." Mr. Montez said.

"I will." I said. He nodded his head, "Good. I should go, I need to check into my hotel." He said. I nodded. He gave me a 'man hug' as Anna calls it.

"Bye." I said, he walked slowly down the hall towards the elevator. I turned to go back into the apartment, but before I could turn the knob the door swung open.

"Daddy!" Brie called after her father, he had just pressed the button and was waiting for the elevator to come. His head spun around, his frown turned into a broad smile. Gabi ran over to him and pulled him into a hug, Mr. Montez spun her around in his arms as they hugged. I smiled, she was getting her happy ending unfortunately I wasn't in it.

"Daddy, I heard everything, I love you too." She said. Wait! That means she heard me say I love her! Well, this should be interesting...

**What will happen with Troy and Gabriella? Will Gabi let her father back into her life? The answers to all these questions in Chapter 9! REVIEW! Thanks-Lexi!**


End file.
